Maximum One Shots
by Heart on a Postcard
Summary: This is just my story for Maximum Ride One Shots it's very cute and I'm taking suggestions for stories :  please read them! And R


**Okay this is what I am calling my:**

**MAXIMUM ONE SHOTS**

**basically you'll never know how many chapters I'll**

**put up in a day**

**Whatever comes to mind,**

**that's what I'm doing :)**

**So my first one is going to be **

**a songfic,**

**this one is the song Hallelujah :)**

**(even if you haven't heard the song it's a cute fan fic so pls read)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the song Hallelujah**

**Dylan's POV**

It was one of the days when Max seemed so down, she was more stressed then usual (if that was possible) and you could tell- no matter how hard she tried to hide it- she was crying on the inside. She would mutter Fang's name in her sleep and cringe from the nightmares of him slipping away. It was one of those days when I used everything in my power to try and get her to stop crying.

I grabbed her hand and urged her to sit on the bed, as she plopped down I grabbed a guitar that I had gotten from Jeb a couple days ago. I had to cheer her up so I began to strum and sang:

"_I heard there was a secret chord,_

_that David played and it please the lord,_

_but you don't really care for music do you?"_

Max looked at me with her beautiful eyes, and asked "Dylan what are you doing?"

I locked eyes with her, "Just listen," I breathed, and continued:

"_Well it goes like this the fourth,_

_the fifth,_

_the minor fall,_

_the major lift,_

_the baffled king composed it Hallelujah,"_

She smiled a bit, her eyes started to get glossy as she listened to the words with her heart, I smiled at her and moved a strand of hair from her face, she blushed a little bit as the song went on:

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,_

_you saw him bathing on the roof,_

_his beauty in the moonlight overthrew you."_

I think she could tell what I was singing about as she watched my fingers move to play each chord. My smile was achingly wide but it was cheering her up so I ignored it. Max was hiding a soft cry as I sang again:

"_H__e tied you to her kitchen chair  
he broke your throne, he cut your hair  
And from your lips he drew the Hallelujah  
__  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

The flock had all came to sit down and listen now, Angel was next to Max holding her hand, on the floor Gazzy was trying to look brave, Nudge was crying next to Angel, and Ella and Iggy were smiling and leaning against each other. I breathed hard trying not to cry, because by now Max was crying,

"_Oh baby I have been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor.  
You know I used to live alone before I knew ya.  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
And love is not a victory march.  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

I couldn't help but let a few tears drop, Max's head was against my shoulder, it was one of the saddest things in the world to see her cry, I breathed one more time:

"_Well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do ya?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya.  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah "

My lips trembled as I saw Fang walk into the room the flock and Ella had ran up to him, all that was left was Max. She gave me an asking look, and I nodded. It was the number one saddest things I had ever seen, watching her jump into Fang's arms and smile the way I wish I could make her smile. She mouthed to me a "Thank you" and I nodded, as I walked out of the house. I wasn't needed anymore and as I flew away the last words of the song trailed out of my mouth:

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

**Sorry, I just came up with it last night,**

**the part where Fang walks in was my friend Isabelle's idea,**

**thank you for reading**

**oh and for my Maximum one shots I'd like all you nice reviewers out there**

**to suggest things to me kay?**

**So if you have an idea for ANY pairing let me know and I'll**

**see if I can make it happen.**

**R&R**

**~YellowBunny has signed out~**


End file.
